


Wish We could turn back Time

by bellexreve



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellexreve/pseuds/bellexreve
Summary: It was a quiet ride as they drove out of Tokyo, avoiding the freeway and taking country roads to wherever Kurusu was taking them.Akechi wasn’t sure what to think of it-spending time with the other gave him whiplash at times with the way he could be so sweet and enamored with Sakamoto and Takamaki but be a goddamn nuisance to Akechi. Maybe he wanted to get rid of him after five long years and maybe… maybe Akechi would let him. (It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to rejection. But everyone would get sick of it eventually, right? … Right?)(or: Akira traveled back in time to make sure Akechi doesn't get in on Shido's plans. Akechi doesn't know about this)





	Wish We could turn back Time

**Author's Note:**

> you know I really expected the ending to be that our favourite nerd had a horrible car crash and Akira woke up at the first day in Tokyo again to explain the NG+ for some reason, I don’t have a clue myself but that got me thinking about regular time travel stuff and what would happen if Akira ended up in his 10 year old or so body?
> 
> basically go off the assumption that he hijacked his parents careers to make them move to Tokyo and met everyone a lot earlier and tries to make sure Akechi doesn’t do the Metaverse thing and also he is one hell of a affectionate friend, that's it, that's all you need to know

Kurusu showed up at his window in the middle of the night, no explanation at all, only telling Akechi to get dressed. He was still too young to even consider getting a license, but something about the confidence he exuded made it easy to just... not question how Kurusu had driven his parents’ car.

It was a quiet ride as they drove out of Tokyo, avoiding the freeway and taking country roads to wherever Kurusu was taking them.

Akechi wasn't sure what to think of it-spending time with the other gave him whiplash at times with the way he could be so sweet and enamored with Sakamoto and Takamaki but be a goddamn nuisance to Akechi. Maybe he wanted to get rid of him after five long years and maybe... maybe Akechi would let him. (It wasn't like he wasn't used to rejection. But everyone would get sick of it eventually, right? ... Right?)

At last they arrived at a small town. Before Akechi could ask, Kurusu said: "I need you to get her into the car, alright?"

"What?!", Akechi asked. "Who?!"

Kurusu didn't answer, only hit the brakes and jumped out. "Goddamn it, Kurusu, what the heck-"

Whatever else wanted to escape him was lost as he caught sight of just what Kurusu was doing.

Shido Masayoshi was trying to force a woman into his car and that idiot was walking towards him. Cursing, Akechi scrambled out of his seat, desperate to stop him before it was too late, but Akira with his stupid long legs was faster.

It was official- he did have a death wish, but still, Akechi did as he was told, carefully directing the woman away from them while Kurusu pulled Shido's attention away. No need to get her tangled up in the coming catastrophe after all.

"You'll see what happens to those who cross me!"

Shido was going to try and punch him- but he was unsteady on his feet, the hit easy to avoid for someone as agile as Kurusu. But he didn't step aside, he stepped closer, somehow ducking past the fist meant for his face and into Shido's space, kicking him off his feet and catching him so he wouldn't land full on his face as he fell down.

"Go, go, go!", Kurusu yelped as he untangled himself. Akechi felt as though he was missing some small important detail as they jumped into the car and Kurusu gunned the engine.

"So, that happened", Kurusu commented after five minutes of tense silence. The urge to punch him was incredible but Akechi held himself back. No use in avoiding one accident to cause another, after all. "Is there any place we can drop you off?"

If they had scared the poor woman, she didn't let it show. Kurusu drove them to an apartment building and even walked her to her front door while Akechi just... Stared angrily at the street. He didn't want to think about it, but at the same time, it was impossible not to. Somehow Kurusu had known that Shido would be here and had decided to stop him, probably knowing full well just how powerful he was. So if Kurusu had known that... Did that also mean he knew about Akechi? Was that the reason for his animosity?

The air in the car was stuffy after the two hour drive so Akechi decided to wait outside for Kurusu to come back (never mind that the enclosed space seemed to suffocate him. He was just a bit on edge, that was all).

Kurusu was staring down the street with a strange expression, as if he were remembering something painful.

"So, do you mind telling me why you've brought me here?", Akechi asked missing gentle by a landslide and landing straight on petulant.

Kurusu, usually so quick to make a teasing comment, to run his mouth until Akechi wanted to strangle him, only looked at him with his deep grey eyes before stepping right into Akechi's personal space.

The kiss to his cheek was unexpected. There were always kisses for Sakamoto and Takamaki of course, random smooches when they were standing next to Kurusu. Or the ones for Suzui when she did well in practice, always accompanied by her giggles and a healthy blush blossoming on her cheeks. Kitagawa never reacted to it, except for the way he leaned down so Kurusu could reach him better. Even _Mishima_ had gotten used to them, after Sakamoto had explained that it was "just something Kurusu did" with his friends.

Akechi had never been on the receiving end of them though. It was such a silly thing to feel jealous over when everyday felt like a careful balance act. It was strange, and not meant for public places like schools or the train, or even meant to be practiced so freely at all, but still whenever he tried to beat the jealousy down it just made him feel lonely.

Now it made him want to pull away, hide his burning face in his hands, or better yet, punch Kurusu so he wouldn't try to deflect with such a cheap trick. But then Kurusu was wrapping his arms around him, warm and comforting, making the fight go right out of him.

"Your father is a piece of shit and you don't have to prove anything to him."

Akechi's heart missed a beat. He had never told anyone about it, made sure nothing he ever said could lead to someone else connecting the dots, so how did he find out?!

Kurusu's hands were strangely gentle where they smoothed over his hair and he smelled like coffee and flowers, which shouldn't work as well as it did. Somehow it managed to soothe the part of Akechi that wanted to pull away and flee, making him lean into the embrace and tangle his fingers in Kurusu's shirt instead.

"Who said that I was trying to?", he asked, a last attempt at deflecting but knowing it wouldn't get past the other.

For the first time, it didn't feel like a bother.


End file.
